


How do I tell her?

by hoshirabu



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Also leave it to Ao3 to misspell Niko's name, F/F, Macy the scientist, Mel wants to tell Niko, Niko is adorable, Sisters bonding about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshirabu/pseuds/hoshirabu
Summary: a bit of Melko fluff, because they are the most adorable





	How do I tell her?

Title: How do I tell her?

By 星らぶ

Summary: a bit of Melko fluff, because they are the most adorable

\---

Mel and Niko have been back together, after her mom’s death, and everything was going amazing. Niko loved her, she said as much under the truth serum, and she loved Niko, and the last thing she wanted was to keep secrets from her. But there was this huge elephant in the room, named _magic_ she had to somehow tell her girlfriend without freaking her out.

“What’s up with you?” Maggie asked, when she saw her sister deep in her thoughts.

“Nothing…it’s just…” Mel hesitated, so unlike her.

“Spill it out!”

“Just, Niko and I are so happy, but I still keep this major secret about me from her, and it feels unfair,” Mel confessed, while pouting.

“Hmm, are we even allowed to talk about magic? Har…MEGHAN Markle has been erasing memories left and right, the last thing you need is Niko forgetting about your entire existence!” Maggie had a point, but Mel wasn’t having it.

“As if I would let Harry, tell me…”

“Tell you, what?” Harry appeared before them, at Mel’s outburst.

“What to do with my very lesbian, woman loving woman, relationship with my girlfriend, key word: woman, you are not one! What are you doing here?” Mel spat.

“You said my name, in an emotional tone, so here I am,” Mel rolled her eyes so hard, her eyeballs hurt.

“Actually, Mel has a question for you!” Maggie said, stepping between them.

“No, I don’t!” she folded her arms in front of her chest.

“Let’s say, one of us is in a relationship…”

“MAGGIE!”

“…and we trust our partner every much, can we tell them about magic?” Maggie ignored her sister’s glare.

“No! absolutely not! That’s absurd! People break up and then what! They go and tell the entire world about magic!” he didn’t wait for their reaction, he just disappeared.

“Is he for real? We literally left that Cam dude’s memories intact! And suddenly I’m not allowed to tell my girlfriend?” Mel was furious.

“Okay, let’s say you tell Niko, what if she freaks out?” Maggie asked.

“I have my ways to calm her down,” Mel smirked. Before Maggie could respond to that, Macy stepped through the front door.

“Macy! Hey, come here for a bit,” Macy followed Maggie’s voice and met her sisters in the living room.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just Mel wants to tell Niko about the whole magic thing, and Meghan Markle through a tantrum about it, so…help us?” Maggie explained.

“Help you? How?” Macy was confused.

“I don’t know, you are the scientist!” Maggie grinned, which Macy found endearing, but Mel was not at all entertained.

“Okay…so you want to tell Niko?” Mel nodded.

“The scientific method, we ask what happens when you do, and what happens when you don’t” Maggie grabbed a notepad and a pen.

“If you tell Niko, what will happen?” Macy asked, and Maggie wrote down the question, they both looked at Mel expecting her answer.

“She will either be cool with it, or she will freak out.” Mel shrugged her shoulders.

“If she freaks out, what can you do to calm her?” Asked Macy,

“They will have mind blowing sex!” Maggie replied for her sister grinning widely.

“That’s the answer, yes” Mel said indifferently.

“…okay…What will happen if you don’t tell her?” Macy asked after a moment.

“She will find out eventually, while we deal with some demon, and she will freak out, and be mad at me for hiding this from her, and before you ask, no I can’t fix that with just good sex!”

“Okay then, I think it’s wiser to tell her before she finds out on her own, considering the data we gathered,” Macy mumbled in scientist mode.

“You actually agree with me?” Mel asked, kinda surprised.

“You didn’t let me finish, while I think it is wise, we still need to tell…Meghan Markle about it, consult him one more time at least.”

“Fine…”

~o~

Days have passed, and Mel hasn’t brought the issue up to Harry yet. It was at the end of the week, Mel was chilling with Niko in bed on a lazy morning. They were kissing, and messing around, still naked from the night before, under the covers, but Mel could not stop thinking that she had to speak to Harry about telling Niko, her thoughts so loud that suddenly Harry materialized at the side of the bed. Niko screamed and pulled the covers up to her nose, Harry yelped and turned the other way.

“WHO IS THAT!??” yelled Niko

“How did he appear out of nowhere, why he is not LEAVING!”

“And that was precisely the reason, I wanted to tell her, Harry!”

“Mel what’s going on?” Niko searched for her standard issued Glock on the night stand.

“Any ideas now, genius?” Mel glared at Harry’s back, as he had not turned around.

“If you hadn’t called me, I wouldn’t have come here!” Mel rolled her eyes, of course he would blame it on her.

“I didn’t call you, you just landed in my bedroom without warning!”

“If you just let me erase her memories, everything will be fine!” Harry attempted to turn around.

“You won’t touch my girlfriend’s memories, and don’t you dare turn around!”

“Mel!!! What is going on!” Niko was shaking, pointing her Glock on Harry’s back.

“Hey, put that down, you won’t need it, he is a jerk, but he is not an idiot.”

“How rude!” he exclaimed.

“Harry, can you just leave? I’ll tell Niko, so you can disappear.”

“Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you!” he finally said before he disappeared in thin air.

“HOLY SHIT!” Niko yelled, and if it was not for Mel catching her girlfriend she would have fallen off the bed.

“I can explain, Niko, just know that I wanted to tell you for days, and he wouldn’t let me.”

“That’s just impossible Mel, where did he go, HOW?”

“Hey, hey look at me, do you trust me?” Mel was being extra soft. Niko nodded.

“The truth is, that I have a secret, I’m…”

“Tell me, you are not pregnant by him…”

“NIKO! I’m a lesbian of course I’m not pregnant by him!” Niko stayed silent.

“I’m…I mean my sisters too, and also my mom, we are…” Mel cleared her throat.

“…witches…” Niko cracked a smile, thinking Mel was teasing her, but when she saw that Mel was more serious than she has ever seen her, she dropped her smile all together.

“You are kidding me, right?” Niko breathed.

“I’m not, Harry is our whitelighter, some kind of guardian for witches, that’s why he did the whole disappearing thing.”  Mel was concerned, she couldn’t read Niko’s expression.

“Do I scare you?” Mel asked afraid of Niko’s reaction, herself.

“I don’t know…” it was honest.

“It’s still me, I just recently found out…”

“How long?” Niko questioned

“Since Macy came here, like a month ago. I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you, there are rules, we can’t tell anyone who is not magical…” Mel tried her best to make Niko understand. Still stroking her thumb on Niko’s hand.

“I forgive you for that, but I need answers…” Niko was still tense, but Mel released a breath of relief.

“I’ll answer any question you have, that I know the answer for, but can I hug you first?” Niko melted at the request, she was Mel alright.

“Yeah…you can…” Mel took her soft girlfriend in her arms and kissed her lovingly. Leaving all the witchcraft FAQ for later.

 

The End


End file.
